Gruman's Chinese Theatre: Bissell Powerclean Multi Cyclonic 16N59
Walter: (offscreen) "Vacuums. Vacuums are an essential floor cleanup. Vacuums are able to clean up with a deep down clean. Vacuums can also be used with nine times multi cyclonic cleaning action and non-stop suction. at the end of this module you will know the safe way to operate vacuums. the proper safety equipment required. the hazards are associated with using a vacuum. it will take you 20 minutes to go through the module lesson and complete short quiz." Videos and images show what Walter describes. Scene 1: Starting the Bissell Powerclean Multi Cyclonic 16N59 Walter: (offscreen) "Steps to starting the vacuum, determine if the vacuum is cold, warm, or hot. this will determine whether you choke or prime the vacuum. place the vacuum at a carpet. make sure you have good balance and footing. hold the vacuum securely." Bret McKenzie does what Walter describes Walter: (offscreen) "The vacuum must be off the curtains and all other obstructions because the brush roll will start to spin once the vacuum starts." Video shows what Walter describes Walter: (offscreen) "Adjust the height adjustment, plug in the vacuum, and release the recline pedal according to the type of floors you are vacuuming. Bret McKenzie plugs in the vacuum, reclines the recline pedal, and starts it Walter: (offscreen) "Start the vacuum cleaner quickly. it might take a few tries to start the vacuum. do not pull the brush roll all the way out and do not let the cord unplug. always start the vacuum when you are using it. Bret McKenzie reclines the vacuum and starts it Walter: (offscreen) "Once the vacuum has started, you can proceed to vacuum and use the handle when vacuuming. the brushroll should spin freely. the vacuum is now ready to use." Bret McKenzie starts the vacuum and proceeds vacuuming Scene 3: Using The Vacuum Walter: (offscreen) "Make sure you operate the vacuum when it is plug in so that it produces no excessive power and noise. do not run the vacuum hard unnecessarily. only accelerate the vacuum for vacuuming and provide only enough suction power to do the job." Videos show what Walter describes. Walter: (offscreen) "Always have one hand on the handle and one hand on the cord. do not operate the vacuum with both hands. it is hard to keep a vacuum balanced and pointed in the correct position with both hands." Bret McKenzie has one hand on the handle and one on the cord while he is vacuuming Onscreen, Walter in Gruman Chinese Theatre wearing glasses along with his powder blue suit Walter: "Shut the vacuum down immediately if the vacuum starts to shake or vibrate. a sudden vibration is assigned something is wrong with the vacuum. sometimes this indicates that something has wrapped itself around the brushroll. do not use the vacuum until the obstruction has been properly removed or the damage is repaired." Walter: (offscreen) "When vacuuming, try to plan your route so you will not have to retrace your steps. walk slowly and carefully and give the vacuum time to pick up trash. rushing may simply bend the floors over." Scene 4: On Board Tools Walter: (offscreen) "On board tools is a technique when you put the vacuum in the upright position and get out one of the attachments allowing you to clean carpets, stairs, curtains, and seats. use the attachment with one hand and hold the handle with the other hand like so." Bret McKenzie does what Walter describes Walter: (offscreen) "Now vacuum upholstery as you use one of the on board tools, as you vacuum crevices, this technique requires some practice and you might want to get a few days or weeks for experience first." Bret McKenzie does what Walter describes